Changes
by chrissyangel
Summary: Trory- Read it and see! :p
1. No more Mary

Hi! This is my first fic so sorry about the crapness!! I'm a huge Trory fan, so that kinda indicates the way of this story. Please review coz I need as much feedback as possible so I can improve!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. Bla bla bla

"Mini-Me, I'm leaving for work! Try to wake up before you get to hell!"

Lorelai's voice rang up the stairs, echoing in Rory's head.

"Rrrr…must…have…coffee…" Rory haphazardly swung her arms around hoping to hit a cup of coffee. "Jackpot"

 The next half hour was spent rushing around getting ready, at the same time desperately trying to remember the formula's she was memorising the night before. Last minute cramming had become a routine Sunday night event.

Each week was beginning to be exactly the same.

Monday-Thursday: Survive Chilton

Friday: Chilton party

Saturday: Chilton Party

Sunday: Cram all night for exams

Trying to keep her eyes open, Rory walked out the door. She remembered Friday night, smirked and sighed to herself

"Eh, take the good with the bad." Madeline beeped the horn and Rory instinctively beamed a smile and got in the car.

"Hey Rory, ready for chem.?"

"Lets hope so"

"You will never guess what I heard from Tanya last night. She said…."

"Wait Wait…The silicone has gone to her head and that's why she can't think properly?"

"Close. Her cousin Trent was at the same Military school as Tristan."

"Hmm… was?"

"Yeh apparently Tristan's out and is coming back to Chilton today."

"How exciting. The King returns."

"He's supposed to be a whole new person"

"Oh, I hope he's James Marsden, I love him!"

The bell rang and Rory, Madeline, Louise, Tanya, Katie, May and Jane left the carpark and began walking to class. Their conversation continued as they strolled down the halls, with most guys at their lockers turning to watch them go past. They approached where the Jocks hung around and the chattering turned to whispers and nudging.

"And then of course I said…" Rory stopped abruptly as Madeline nudged her in the ribs.

"Look up ahead" Madeline muttered with clenched teeth.

On sighting the recently returned Tristan, Rory remained composed. The guys stopped talking as the girls approached.

Louise and Madeline both disappeared with their current flings. Rory turned to face Tristan.

"Rory…"Tristan said soothly maintaining eye contact.

Rory looked him up and down, making sure he noticed her actions. 

"Huh, interesting" She then turned and walked to their table.

Tristan was left stunned.  He expected a witty comment, or a degrading insult, instead he got was a very confusing non-mary come back.

He turned to face his friends and smiled, pleased with himself.

Tristan began walking down the hall with a friend he'd known forever, Mike.

"Dugrey you're in trouble"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I saw that look last time you were here"

"There is no look… I am lookless"

"Sure… She's got you wrapped around her finger"

"Who?"

"You never got over her did you?"

"I have no idea who or what you are talking about."

"She's changed man. You might be surprised. Just warning you."

"Whatever, Seeya later"

"Yeh, later"

Louise, Madeline and Rory came out of their chem. exam, followed by Paris.

"So, how did you go?" Paris asked neurotically.

"Good enough" they replied in unison

Paris rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You have so got to tell use what happened when we were.. uh.. occupied" Louise insisted.

"Happened with what?"

"Cut the dumb act, we're short on time. What'd you say?'

"He said Rory, and I said interesting"

"That's it?"

"Yup"

"Every word?"

"Yup"

"Interesting? Huh I should try that. Did he seem surprised?'

"More so after our 'conversation'"

"I bet he did… This will be fun"

Rory left Louise and Madeline with the rest of the group to go to her locker. She leaned her head on top of the locker. Her eyes drooped and she leant on the locker to keep her standing.

Her eyes oped abruptly as she felt a strong hand rest on her waist.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Rory" Tristan whispered in her ear, pushing her closer to the locker.

"Don't worry, you didn't"

"I never worry…" Tristan began breathing softly on her neck. "Seems things have changed since I left"

"The world doesn't stop when you aren't around, Bible boy"

"Doesn't seem as appropriate to call you Mary now. I've heard a fair few stories…" Tristan said smirking and stroking his thumb on her hip.

"Too bad, I was starting to like the name" Rory said, starting to feel tense. She wasn't sure if it was lack of sleep or the chem. exam  she was sure she'd falie, but she was having trouble staying in control.

            {No-one's home, its ok}

"What?" Rory said startled. Tristan turned her to face him.

"I asked if you were ok, you seemed kinda zoned, you aren't doing…"

"No, no… Chemistry exam, killers, you know" Rory said, crinkling her forehead.

"Well chemistry can be that way" Tristan replied stroking her cheek.

Rory smirked and put her finger to his lips.

"I'm going to be late. I'm sure I'll see you later" Rory said with a smile and walked to her next class.

Tristan ran up behind her.

"Actually I think we're in the same class next"

"English with Ms Walsh?"

"Yup"

"What a coincidence"

"Must be fate…"


	2. Never Together

Hi peoples! Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, it made my day!! Hopefully you'll like this next one.

Disclaimer- Still the same… sigh

5:30pm

Slumping on her locker Rory took the mountain of books that she needed that night. Checking her watch she frantically grabbed the last of her books and ran out the door, just in time to see her bus leave. 

"Ok, it doesn't matter, I'll just sit here and wait for the next one." Rory muttered to herself, while shivering.

"Wouldn't happen to need a ride would you Rory?" 

Rory turned and was greeted with Tristan's grinning face outside one of his new cars.

She started walking towards him "My mother told me not to get into a strangers car"

"Lucky I'm not a stranger then" he said as he opened the passenger door

"Hmm…. strange but not a stranger, yeh you'll do, anything to get out of the cold"

"Anything? Really, I'll keep that in mind"

"You do that" Rory replied as they drove away from the school"

"So what were you doing at school so late, Miss Gilmore? Let me guess, studying?"

"See Dugrey, you think you've got me figured out, but you seem to have forgotten that you were gone for a while. Things have changed. I had a detention."

"My my, certainly not a Mary now. What happened?"

"To get the detention? Lets just say a rendezvous with Trent in the janitors closet wasn't appropriate behaviour for a senior student…"

"Indeed. But what I meant was, what happened with you? Why the change?"

"I dunno, I just woke up one day and was sick of my non-life. There's more to Chilton than books and essays, you of all people should know that"

"That I do, it just doesn't seem like you"

"You obviously don't know me" Rory crinkled her forehead, frustrated with an annoying headache. 

"Doesn't seem like it, although I'm looking forward to getting to know the new you. I'm guessing you'll be at Tanya's party Friday night?"

"Of course." 

"Will you be bringing anybody?"

"Like who?"

"Like a boyfriend?"

"Trying to suss out any competition are we? Ain't that cute. But to answer your question, no I won't be 'bringing' anyone, I'm usually satisfactorily entertained"

"Can't wait" Tristan said suggestively.

Rory started to tense again. 'I seriously need sleep' She closed her eyes, trying to stop the pounding in her head

            {What are you afraid of? Its me..}

"…should be interesting.. Rory are you listening?" Tristan looked to his side and saw Rory with a pained look on her face, which quickly changed to a smile.

"I'm fine, sorry. Guess I just need some sleep. What were you saying?"

"Don't worry. Just make sure you go to sleep when you get inside." The car pulled up into the driveway.

"Aww… You're worried about me.. Wait how did you know how to get here?"

"Obviously there's a lot of things you don't know about me also."

"See you tomorrow Bible boy"

"Sweet dreams Rory"

Rory slowly walked inside the house and made her way to her room. Lorelai quickly followed.

"So who was the, and I quote, 'hunky, god-like, young man' who drove you home?"

"Can I do anything without the whole town knowing?"

"With Miss Patty around, no. So who is he, and I know he's not the one from Friday coz you said that guy was a brunette and Miss Patty was sure this one was blond."

"Tristan offered to take me home when I missed the bus. I'm too tired for details and I have entire library of books to study."

"Ok, but I expect details soon. Don't work too hard honey."

"Ok, thanks mom."

Rory shut the door behind her mother and looked back at her books. 

"I do not need sleep, I need good grades."

Rory sighed and began cramming. 

Hours had gone by and Rory had almost fallen asleep twice.

"C'mon, I'm almost finished. Stay awake! Great now I'm talking to myself. I'll just finish this chapter and go to bed. If I don't get sleep I will never get to the party Friday…"

She began thinking what she should wear.

'Why am I so worried? Its just Tristan, he's no different. I might not even see him, its not like he'll be the only guy there."

Trying to get rid of any feelings, Rory fell asleep.

The morning's ritual was the same, although this time with Lorelai's persistent nagging including the topic of hunky guy.

Rory got to Chilton with Madeline and was greeted by the rest of the group.

"So Rory, I hear Tristan gave you a lift yesterday.." Louise questioned Rory.

"Yeh he did."

"I bet that's not all he gave you. What happened?"

"Not much.. I don't really remember"

"Not remembering is always a good sign! So, are you guys together now?"

"Ahem, I'll have you remember who you're talking to here! Rule 1- Never together."

Louise, Madeline and Rory started walking into class as the bell rang.

"But you remember how much he liked you before he left. He'd probably be worth breaking the rules for.' Madeline pointed out.

"Tristan is the same as us and he liked me as much as any other girl here. It just looked like more because I didn't want him. Now I'm going to class so I don't completely fail this year and this conversation is over." 

"Huh, not a good night, I'm guessing" Madeline whispered to Louise

"You think she's right about Tristan?"

"Yeh"

"Really?"

"Nope they're totally going to get together"

"Yeh that's what I thought"

At lunch Rory decided to sit under a vacant tree to eat her lunch and listen to music. After 10 minutes she opened her eyes to see Tristan looking at her.

She gasped then regained her composure.

"What the hell are you doing? Can't you just say hi like a normal person?"

"It looked like you were busy, I didn't want to disturb you."

"So you stand there and stare at me like some stalker?"

"What can I say, I'm a nice guy"  
Tristan sat down next to Rory and stroked her arm.

"So what are you doing over here?"

"Listening to music, what are you doing over here?"

"You know what I meant"

"I just didn't feel like talking to anyone."

"Oh"

"That was a hint, in case you didn't pick up on it"

"Thanks" Tristan said smirking and without moving.

"I don't feel like arguing with you today Tristan."

"So don't", he said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Rory began to fall asleep "This doesn't mean.."

"Just go to sleep"

Rory smiled and closed her eyes.

While watching her sleep Tristan thought to himself

"She hasn't completely changed"


	3. Just Another Guy

Hi again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in yonks!! Exams are now over so I can update again! Hope you like the chapters. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada 

"What…" Rory woke up startled as the bell rang for class. 

 "Ahhh… sleeping beauty wakes"

"Well don't get used to this coz it was a one-time thing."

"Ok"

"Good" Rory said mostly relieved.

"But only if that's what you want, because I have a feeling you want a repeat performance."

"Sure how about tonight? In your dreams…" Rory said smiling as she walked to her next class.

Wednesday afternoon Rory, Louise and Madeline want shopping for Friday's party. 

"Is there any special reason we're buying new stuff for the party or is this just coz?" Madeline asked.

"Well I think Tristan's return is reason enough, especially for Mrs Dugrey over here" Louise said smugly

"Mrs Dugrey? Come on you guys I thought you'd got over that. Seriously, he's just another guy."

"Just another guy? If he's just another guy, why did you fall asleep in his arms?"

"I was tired. Now can we shop please because I have to be home soon." 

"Sure Miss avoidance, anything you say. So what do you think Tristan wants you to wear?"

"I doubt that Tristan cares what I wear, but even if he did I wouldn't"

Friday night

Madeline, Louise and Rory arrived at the party together as always. Tanya, like the majority of the Chiltonites, lived in a mansion and, like the majority of Chiltonites, had parents that weren't often home. 

They entered the main room where Rory locked eyes with Tristan who was talking to friends. He spotted her and smiled. Rory smiled back, but neither moved. Tristan signalled for Rory to walk over to him. Rory looked innocently back and motioned for him to walk over to her.

Tristan smiled and shook his head and pointed to the middle of the dance floor, halfway between him.

"Stubborn or what" Tristan sighed as he met Rory in the middle.

"You're just as stubborn"

"Guess we're right for each other then"

"Maybe…"

"Dance?" Tristan asked as a new song started.

"Hmm… Drink first"

"Sure, I'll go get some, What do you want?"

"Double the strongest drink" Rory replied sweetly.

Tristan raised his eyes, "You sure you can take it?"

"Why? Worried what I might do? I think the question should be can you take it??"

"I think I'll be more than fine"

After a few drinks Rory and Tristan began dancing. 

"I don't know if it's the alcohol, but you're a good dancer Rory"  
"Why thank you, I've had a fair bit of practice" Rory said grabbing onto Tristan's shirt, pulling him closer for the slow song that was starting.

"I'm really liking the new you" Tristan whispered into Rory's ear as she leant on his chest. Rory closed her eyes.

            (I'm not going to hurt you)

"…you ok? Rory?"

"Don't…What? Oh sorry, I'm fine" Rory said trying to cover her worried expression, trying to force the voice out of her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she said forcefully. 

"That you are" Tristan said smirking, looking her up and down. "Why don't we take a break from dancing? Find somewhere quieter"

"Sounds good"

Tristan led Rory into a guest room that hadn't already been taken by a couple.

"You look gorgeous" Tristan said huskily in Rory's ear, leading he to the bed. 

"Flattery… wise choice"

"I'm serious, there wasn't one guy who wasn't staring at you tonight"  
"And I chose you? Hmm maybe I should go back outside"

"No chance" Tristan said sitting, pulling Rory onto the bed. 

"You have amazing eyes… they seem to go forever" Tristan said staring longingly into her eyes, brushing hair from her face.

"Nice choice, but you should know that you don't need corny lines to get me." Rory said leaning closer, smirking.

 "And you should know that wasn't a line. There's something different about you, you're definitely one of a kind" Tristan said softly.

"Uh huh… that's sweet, really. Cut to the chase already" Rory said looking away. 

Her eyes glazed over and she felt the headache coming on. She'd hadn't been getting flashbacks from that night until recently, they seemed to appear at the most inconvenient times. Rory scrunched up her forehead and tried to block her thoughts.

            {But you said you loved me…}

"…something wrong? Rory?" Tristan said, concerned as he watched a tear roll down her face.

Rory looked up at Tristan's worried face and tried to wipe away her tears without him seeing.

"umm… of course, I'm.."

"Fine? Rory, if there's something wrong you should tell me." Tristan said more forcefully, confused.

"If there was something seriously wrong I would tell you." Rory said trying to avoid eye contact.

"So…"

"Theres nothing wrong…" 

"Sure, You've blanked on me several times in the last week. I know I'm not the most interesting person in the world, but I don't think I'm that boring that you would switch off talking to me. I'm starting to get worried."

"Fine, if you're going to get all freaked. I'm just stressed from the studying for the exams, I had some trouble keeping up." Rory said looking away.

"Exams? You sure?" Tristan said, not quite believing her completely.

"Yes, exams."

"Well you should have told me before. I can help you if you want. We could study together, I'm sure that would be less stressful" he said smiling.

"Sure, we should do that sometime. I'm really sorry but I have to go. My mum's expecting me home really soon" Rory said awkwardly, getting up.

"Ok…Let me give you a lift home." Tristan insisted. 

"I'm fine, really. You have fun here."

"No, Its ok, I'd rather make sure you got home safely." Tristan said more forcefully, ushering her out of the door.

"Sheesh, ok. You can take me home"

The drive home was filled with an awkward silence. A silence that was broken by a sudden outburst from Tristan.

"The ski trip!" he said smiling.

"The what?" Rory said puzzled.

"You should come with us on the ski trip next week!" Tristan said smiling.

"Next week? A ski trip"

"Yeh, Its perfect! It'll get your mind off exams and you'll have a great time."

"Ok, one; where am I supposed to get the money to be able to go and two…I'm not organised. I can't just decide to go to the snow!"

"Yeh you can!! We get most of the stuff we need when we get there, and anything else you need you can get off my sister. I am brilliant" Tristan said, pleased with himself.

"Hold on a minute, oh brilliant one. You forgot the money thing. I don't have a car for each day of the week, unlike some people."

"Well some people just happen to have rich parents, and some people like sharing that money with their friends, so, some people could pay for you to go"

"Ok if you said what I think you said, I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can."

"I'd feel terrible and guilty the whole time and even worse when I got back"

"No you wouldn't. I want you to come with us." Tristan said with a puppy dog face. They pulled up into Rory's driveway.

Trying not to laugh looking at his face Rory half gave in.

"Let me think about it?" 

"Well, ok. But I'll call you tomorrow night and I expect an answer, a yes answer" he said sternly.

"Whatever, weirdo. Thanks for the lift."

"No problem. You go get some sleep. Exams are over now. I don't want you stressing."

"Yes sir" Rory saluted as Tristan began driving away.

Rory walked into the house smiling to herself.

8:30pm Saturday

"Rory, phone." Lorelai called outside Rory's bedroom door.

Reading on her bed, Rory got up and opened the door. 

"Thanks"

"He sounds hot!" Lorelai said grinning and gave her the thumbs up. Rory rolled her eyes and began talking.

"Hey"

"Hey, so I sound hot, huh?"

"That's just my mother, who thinks Kermit the frog sounds hot. Don't inflate that ego too soon."

"Too late"

"Figured"

"So…"

"So?"

"You know why I'm calling! Stop playing games." 

"But there just so much fun"

"Hurry up and say yes!"

"Why, you got somewhere to be?"

"Yes I do"

"Well in that case… fine."

"That was fine as in yes?"

"Yes… but I want to pay you back."

"You can pay me back in many ways…"

"I'm serious Tristan"

"And I'm not?"

"Have fun doing whatever you're…hmm… doing?"

"Subtle, really."

"I thought so."

'So where are you going?"

"I'm almost there actually."

"Oh is this some kind of guessing game? Let me see… club?"

"No"

"Party?"

"Nope."

"Date?"

"Warmer."

"ok…You're going to pick her up?"

"Much warmer"

The doorbell rang.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, be there would you?"

"Hotter"

Rory answered the door smiling to herself.

"Hot…" Tristan said, looking Rory up and down, still with the phone to his ear.

"You know you probably should have asked me out before you arrive on my doorstep expecting a date." Rory said with her arms folded.

"Yeh, that thought occurred to me. But this is more fun."

"Well I dunno, I'm up to a really interesting part in my book… I don't know if I really want to go anywhere tonight." Rory said teasingly.

"Puhlease…."Tristan said with his puppy dog face.

" You know that face doesn't work all the time…"

Tristan looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, yes it does. Let me get ready. Where are we going?"

"Movies."

"Which one?"

"How does that effect what you wear?"

"More than you know" 

"You look hot whatever you wear"

"Flattery to get me to hurry up, good use,"

"Thanks I thought so."


	4. Taking it slow

Hi! Its been ages since I updated, partly coz I'm lazy and partly coz I had a ton of exams. I'm on holidays for a while now so I can update more frequently- hopefully. Reviews help speed up the process!!  *hint hint*

Oh and by the way the { } stuff are thoughts- just in case any1 was confused

On the Plane 

"So you scared?" Tristan asked Rory, who was sitting next to him, clutching the arm rests, breathing sharply.

Rory looked up, releasing the arm rests, composed "Kinda.. I'm not sure I can survive 4 hours sitting next to you"

"of flying…" Tristan said smiling.

"Of course not. Oh wait, Oh please Tristan, hold my hand, I'm so scared" Rory said chuckling.

            {Please don't let us crash}

"Just checking"

"You're not scared of flying, are you?" Rory asked coyly

"No, just trying to be nice. Tristan Dugrey fears nothing" 

            {3 hours 58 minutes, 3 hours 58 minutes}

At the Ski Lodge

"Ok students, We have this section of the lodge booked, and while there are specified male and female areas, the rooms are strictly _one gender per room_." Mr Thompson said leading the way to the building.

"Disappointed Rory?"

"Terribly"

"Don't worry, we'll work around it." 

"Thank goodness, for a moment there I thought I might actually have to spend 5 minutes without you, whatever would I have done" Rory said smiling.

Outside the Ski shop

"So I'm assuming you've skied before." Tristan said watching Rory put her skis on without too much trouble.

"Only twice with my grandmother. She's not exactly the speedy one on the slopes, so I'm only used to going slow."

"Don't worry Rory, I'll go slow." Tristan whispered in her ear as he slid past her getting up off the ground.

"You're not too bad Ror, You're right on the speed thing though, Let go!" Tristan said as Rory came to a stop at the bottom of the slope.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Its not all about speed though. Have you even been able to glance at the beautiful scenery up there?"

"Sure I have, tree here, mountain there"

"I'm surprised you've seen that much, you fly past everything."

"They don't call me superman for nothing"

"Come on, superman, we're going back up there and this time, we'll take the scenic route, rather than the straight down trail."

"Any route with you is fine by me"

Rory, trying not to smile, shook her head and sighed.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it."

"It was absolutely delightful, Rory dear. But now we're going up that one." Tristan said pointing to the steeper, higher slope.

"I have a feeling that one doesn't have a scenic route."

"Pretty much. Now you're going down this one with no hesitations whatsoever. You think you can handle that"

"I'll be fine"

"And not so many turns."

"Don't take away my turns!"

"That's what slows you down."

"I realise that, that's why I do it! I happen to care about the little kids that also occupy the slope."

"While that is of some concern on the baby slopes, there aren't as many kids on this slope."

"Fine…"

The Lodge Lounge

"Pool Rory" Tristan suggested walking over to the pool table.

"You bet Dugrey"

"Bet? Yeh, I'll bet Rory. Didn't take you as the gambling type."

"Ahh.. but I am a smart gambler, I only bet on something I'm sure to win. So go ahead, bet away, coz you have no chance."

"Well since you're so confident you won't mind my suggestion- Loser must do whatever the Winner wants, for let say 5 minutes?"

"Whatever I want… Look forward to it."

"Care to break, Rory?" Tristan asked after setting up the table. 

"It would be my pleasure." 

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Tristan said, while not so subtly checking out her butt as she leant over.

Rory went to break and as she did, let the cuego further behind her and hit Tristan where is hurts most.

"Ahhh… I'll just stand over there."

"I didn't hit you, did I?" Rory asked innocently batting her eyelashes, "Oops, my bad." 

"Don't worry you can kiss it better when you're mine for five minutes."

"Sure, Sure. Enough small talk, lets play."

After 20 mins.

"Oh would you look at that, I do believe I have won." Tristan said, bowing.

"You know, you could have been nice and let me win."

"And miss out on your slavedom? I don't think so." Tristan walked into Rory, keeping eye contact. They remained silent for a couple of minutes, before Rory interrupted.

"So, what's it to be." Rory asked looking him up and down before lingering her gaze on his zip.

"I recall something about you kissing me better." Tristan said smirking.

"You're enjoying this too much." Rory said pushing Tristan into the corner and reaching for his zip.

"Wait…You think so lowly of me, that you think I would exploit you like that?" Tristan said lifting her chin so that their eyes met.

"All I want is a kiss." 

"Just on the lips?" Rory questioned, getting confused.

"Just on the lips. Oh but there is one condition." Tristan said as Rory leaned in.

"Of course."

"You're not allowed to cry."

"I'll do my best" Rory replied with a smile while memories flooded back to her.

Rory leaned in and captured Tristan's lips with her own. Although Rory had kissed a lot of boys in her years, she felt something new, almost as though she was nervous. She shrugged this off, but didn't feel as sure of herself as she usually did. Tristan was hypnotised by Rory's every movement; her hand running through his hair and lightly grabbing at his shirt. Although a couple of times he had to restrain himself, he didn't let his tongue go a-wandering. After a minute or so, Tristan slowly stopped the kiss and opened his eyes to a confused Rory. 

"That wasn't five minutes" She said kind of hurt that he didn't want to kiss her for longer.

"I know." Tristan said smiling casually.

"I thought you'd want to take advantage of my slavedom."

"That was enough for me."

"You are a strange, strange boy."

"Thank you." Tristan said with a knowing smile.

"Ready for the next round of pool then?" Rory challenged, smiling.

"I'd love to." 


End file.
